Dark Souls: Tales of Ember
Dark Souls: Tales of Ember is a two-issue limited comic series published by Titan Comics and written and illustrated by various talents. The series consists of multiple short stories set in the world of Dark Souls, though they are not interconnected. Tales of Ember serves as a continuation to Dark Souls: Legends of the Flame and was later recollected into trade paperback under the latters name in September 2017. Plot 'The Shrine (4)' The Unkindled traverses through the fog wall and finds himself in a dark, warped version of the shrine he previously entered. He is greeted by a cat who tells him that the fire within the shrine dies, but that it still has many stories to tell. 'The Savior' Within a desolate village ridden with hollows, an undead preacher known as Master Serick tells a story to a group of children of a savior bringing salvation. The 'savior' arrives and extracts the group's souls, killing them. He then notes that "soon, the darkness will be absolute and the age of Darkwraith shall begin." 'The Infected' Within the depths of a forest, two brothers, Ansel and Balcon, are surrounded by a horde of hollows. Though they fight valiantly, Balcon is soon incapacitated and transforms into a Pus of Man. Balcon attacks and overpowers Ansel, but Ansel soon gains the upper hand by using Pyromancy and imbuing his sword with fire, killing his brother. Ansel continues his journey on his own, swearing that he will find "her". As he continues on his way, numerous tendrils of Balcon begin rising upwards behind him. 'Witches' Witches tells of three sisters residing in an old cave. A nearby flame, their lifesource, begins to fade and requires a sacrifice of a sinful individual in order to be rekindled. As a lone knight wanders by, two of the sisters opt to sacrifice her, but the third disagrees, pointing out that they are "ministers of justice" and must preserve balance. The witch remarks that guiding fate is the gravest sin of all, and instead of sacrificing the knight to flame, chooses to instead sacrifice her now iniquitous sisters, sparing the knight. 'The Shrine (5)' The cat details that this domain is ever changing with time shifting constantly, but the soul remains eternal. Several thorned branches seize the unkindled and raise him into the air. The cat then questions to the warrior what makes him worthy of his soul. 'Behold, Townsfolk!' In a desolate village, the ringmaster of a traveling troupe beckons the areas civilians to hear a tale. Presumably set during the Age of Fire, a rich and powerful Queen known as Gardinia had everything she ever desired except for one thing - her youth. When rumors spread of an ageless wanderer nearby, she sent her guards to search high and low for several days in search of this man. He was eventually bought towards the Queen herself. After spending a day within her dungeon, the wanderer whispers the secret of youth into her ear and takes what she should have cared the most about - her soul. Upon telling the story to the village, the ringmaster unmasks himself and reveals himself to be the aforementioned wanderer, and upon finishing his story, steals all of the villager's souls. 'Shattered Mirror' The story of Shattered Mirror touches upon the Player versus Player system in the Dark Souls games. Set upon an abandoned arena, a hollow knight donning a shattered mirror shield is forced eternally to fight red-tinted Invaders that spawn from the mirror. 'Pound of Flesh' Pound of Flesh tells of two sisters of royalty, one a beautiful princess, the other a disowned black sheep whom the former sister hated, scorned and sadistically tortured. When the undead curse ruptured the land, the sisters mother, a Queen, cast the latter sister out in search of a cure. The lesser sister, knowing fully well that the Queen intended to sacrifice her for her favorite daughter's own gain, decided to deliberately curse herself so that her sister could share her pain. As such, both she and her sister transformed into a conjoined monstrosity. From then on, the two became an obstacle towards unfortunate travelers, eternally bound to continuously fight and sometimes be killed. Although the lesser sister notes this eternal burden, she remarks that as long as she can watch her sister die alongside her over and over again, she wouldn't "want it any other way". 'The Shrine (6)' The cat then tells the unkindled that his death "will bring accord". Speaking for the first time, the unkindled replies with "No. Humanity does not die this day." He pulls at the vines, causing the roof of the shrine to crumble down on top of both the cat and the warrior. The unkindled warrior climbs out of the rubble, surviving the ordeal and continues on his perilous quest. Gallery 415242. SX360 QL80 TTD .jpg|Cover to the trade paperback. Tdstoecomic.jpg|Cover to issue 1A. STL038758.jpg.jpg|1B. a4a70e451b7369a6f354c8f09e61dbbf_xl.jpg|1C. Dsc1D.jpg|1D. 719e69160fb4b14eeea177fec368f16a_xl.jpg|1E. Dsc2a.jpg|2A. Dsc2B.jpg|2B. dsc2c.jpg|2C. dsc2d.jpg|2D. Category:Comics